The Donor
by Edward's Little Devil
Summary: Bella was married to Jacob. When they had trouble conceving they went to a sperm back. Then Jacob left her for Jessica. Wanting her baby to have a father, Bella tracked down the donor. What happens when she finds him and feelings start to surface?AH A
1. 13 Weeks

This idea wouldn't leave my head so I thought what the hell, lets try it out. So here it is.

Summary - Bella was married to Jacob Black for 5 years. When they had trouble concieving they decided they would try going to a sperm bank but if that didn't work they would try a surrogate. After a few weeks Bella found out that the insemination had been sucessful when she went home to tell Jake she found a note telling her that he had left her and had went to live in europe with his new girlfriend Jessica. Bella felt that she couldn't raise a baby on her own and, once getting Rosalie who works at the sperm bank,got involved, she gets the address of the father of the baby she is carrying. But what will happen when she finds him and feeling start to surface?

BPOV 13 months 

The wind whipped my hair around my face. I walked up to the door slowly, still trying to decide if this was a good idea or not. Rose was a jack ass! She knew I wouldn't be able to refuse when she told me she had the home address of my babys father. After Jake had left me I had wanted to meet him, mostly because I was scared shitless, I had never thought i would have to do this on my own. You would think I would still be sad over the fact that my husband had left me but i was more angry. Don't get me wrong I love my baby but the bastard could have told me that he had knocked up one of my best friends and was moving with her to London so they could be a family. He wrote in the letter that he didn't want me to be jelouse that he could get her pregnant and not me and that I must be the one with the problem. At the beginning I always wondered that if he knew that the sperm donor we had picked together had acctully gotten me pregnant so I wasn't the one that was the problem, it was both of us together, it was fates way of telling us we didn't belong together. But that had me wondering, did that meen that me and this man were ment to be together ? Thats what i was here to find out.

I reached the door and took a deep breath and let it out. I placed my hand on my slightly round stomach. I was starting to wish I had let Rose come with me but I told her I had to do this alone, I was fucking regreting that now. I knocked on the door and waited. About thirty seconds later the door swung open to reveal the biggest man I think I've ever seen in my life. Oh god. If this is Edward Cullen then my baby is gonna be huge! He looked like he was in his early thirtys but on the information sheet it said that he was twenty five. This was obviously not him.

"Uhm... Can I help you?" He said looking at me. I noticed i had just been staring at him in silence. I shook my head and laughed a little.

"Sorry. You wouldn't happen to know if an Edward Cullen lives here would you?" I asked nervously. I quickly wrapped my jacket around me effectively hiding my bump. It wasn't that big, you had to be looking for it to see it otherwise you wouldn't notice it but i wasn't taking any chances.

" Yeah, come, I'll show you to his room." he said, moving out if the was so I could enter the house. To say the houses interior was beautiful would be an understatement It was also massive. "I'm Emmett by the way." He said holding out his hand for me to shake. "Edward's older brother." I shook his hand as we came to a stop outside a closed door.

"Bella." I replied and smiled.

"How do you know Edward anyway?" He asked me.

"Um... Well I don't really." I said my tone implying that i wasn't going to tell him anything else. He just nodded and motioned for me to stay where I was and he walked into the room. I leaned forward, trying to hear the conversation going on in the room.

"Hey Ed, you've got a visitor." He said cheerily but was met by a groan.

"Don't call me that." he moaned. "And tell Tanya to fuck off! I don't want to talk to her." he said.

"I would but it's not Tanya. It's some hot chick called Bella. You have some explaining to do." I said in a seriouse tone that made me want to laugh.

"I don't know anyone called Bella." He said confused.

"I know. She said that." There was a pause. "Edward she is standing out side your door, don't you want to know what it is she wants?" He said. He mus have nodded or something because i heard Emmetts heavy foot steps coming back towards the door. He came out the door.

"Just go in." He said and walked down the hall and out of sight. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was big. It had hurdereds of shelves filled with books and cd's and in the corner the was a grand piano. I looked over to the big bed to find the most gorgous man i have ever seen in my life. He was lounged on his bed and his brow was furrowed in concentration. He had a not pad infront of him that he was writing on.

"Um... Hi." I said to get his attention. He looked up and I was greeted but the greenest eyes i had ever seen. They was slightly shield by his wild auburn hair but I think it was safe to say that he was beautiful. He put down his note pad and got of the bed to come closer to me.

"Hi. Um... who are you?" he asked looking at me comfused.

"My name is Bella." I said and held out my hand for him. The minute my hand touched his I jerked back as an electric sort of shock passed through my had and up my arm. He must have felt it to as he jerked bask aswell.

"Edward." He said looking at the floor.

"Um... I bet your wondering what I'm doing here." I said and he nodded. "Ok don't freak out because I really have no other way of saying this but I'm just gonna any way. Uh I'm Kind of having your baby." I said as quickly as possible.

"What! How is that possible? I don't even know you!" he said looking at me in disbelief.

"Well, I live in Forks and me and my husband couldn't get pregnant so we went to the sperm bank." Once I mentioned the sperm bank comprehension dawned on his face.

"Isn't that ment to be confidential!" He asked in an angry tone. I looked down slightly ashamed.

"I know thats why it took me so long to come here." I told him.

"How pregnant are you?" He asked.

"I'm thirteen weeks." I said but he still looked confused. "Three months." I clarified and he nodded his head in thanks. Then he started to look a little angry.

"So what? Are you trying to rub it in or something?" What was he talking about?

"What?" I asked as politely as possible. But i was fucking confused.

"Well I'm obviously not going to be involved! Why the fuck did you track me down any way." He said pinching the bridge of his nose and sat down.

"I tracked you down because I want you to be involved. My husband left me and I would rather my baby had a father and who better that it's actual one." I told him. He looked at me in shock.

"Your husband left you?"

"Completely off topic but yes he did." I said. I'm pretty sure I heard him mutter asshole under his breath but I just let it go.

"How did you get my information?" He asked getting back to the reason I was there.

"My friend, Rosalie she works at the bank and she got it for me. I know it's illegal but our baby needs a dad." I said nerously but i knew i didn't need to be because i said him smile when i said 'our baby.'

"You're right." He said. "And I'm not mad at you. I'm just a little in shock." he told me with a smile. God, he had a beautifull smile.

"So...Who's Tanya?" I ask not able to contain myself. I was blushing instantly. "Sorry. I heard Emmett mention her earlier and i was curious." He looked down at his feet.

"Tanya was my fiancee." he told me.

"Was? What happened." God I was being really nosey today.

"We met when i was twenty three. I've always wanted kids but soon into our relationship she expressed her hatered for them. When we started to get more serious she convinced me to get a vasectomy a couple of months before my twenty fourth birthday. That's why i put my sperm in the sperm bank so at least if i didn't have a child with Tanya i would have one out there or if she changed her mind we could have used it. My family never spoke to me because they thought I was stupid. They told me the only way they would talk to me again was if I got it reversed so thats what i did but i never told her. A month later she came to the house and screamed at me because she had found out. She was pregnant. I told her that this was good because we could be a family but then she told me and i was like she had ripped out my heart. I haven't seen her since. Well I did three months after, I had to check that she wasn't lying but she wasn't. She's started to try and contact me again."

"What was it she told you?" I asked scared of the answer.

"She'd had an abortion. She fucking killed my baby." he said angryly. " On time she came to my house and tried to convince me that the kid she had now was mine. The kid was black! (**AN: I am making NO offense here but if anyone finds it offensive please tell me an i will change it.**) She tried to convince me that they had just been on holiday and he was really sun tanned. I was over causious and had a paternity test. It said that there was a zero percent chance he was mine. Don't take offense or anything but would it be ok for the baby to have a paternity test?" He asked. I was shocked I had never thought about the fact that he might not even think it was his.

"Yeah. Of course." I said. I began to feel really hot so i fanned myself with my hand. " Do you min if i take my jacket off." I asked.

"No go a head. Here sit down." He said jumping up from the bed and leading me towrds it. I took of the jacket and sat down on the edge of the bed. I heard him gasp and i looked over to find him with his eyes on my slight baby bump.

"Come here." I said to him. He sat down next to me and I grabbed his hand and lay down so he could see my stomach better, I pulled up my top and i put his hand on the bump. I let go of his wrist and he rubbed the bump smiling. "I'm sorry." I told him and he looked at me confused. "For what she done to you." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks. Though I think my parents would rather have you for the mother of there grand child." he told me smiling. " You seem alot nicer. Especally because you tracked me down when you could have never told me."

"Well I look forward to meeting them." I smiled. Just at that moment my stomach growled at me. I hadn't eaten since breakfast and i was not five o'clock. Edward laughed and stood up. "I better go." I said blushing like crazy.

"Um... how about I take you to dinner. We could get to know each other a bit better?" He asked seeming nervous.

"Ok." I said as i put my coat back on. He grabbed his and held the door open for me. He was such a gentelman.

**Ok so if you like it please review or put it on alert. I hope you enjoyed it :D This is like the biggest chapter i have every done in my life :L **

**Kerri x**


	2. The Restaurant

**Wow I am shocked but the response I got for this story! So thank you so much. And, please, the people who reviewed for the first chapter continue to being angels and review for this chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight!**

**Also, I'm not so hot at spelling and punctuation. I write on word pad because I don't have Microsoft word, so I don't have spell check. But I'm trying my best to have very minimal errors so please just bear with me. Thanks**

**Sorry it took a while but my internet freaked out on me and cut itself off so I'm going to try and make it and extra-long chapter.**

**Bella's Pov The Restaurant**

He stopped the car in front of one of the hottest and most expensive restaurants in town. He was about to get out when I stopped him.

"Edward." I said blushing. "I can't afford to eat here. Could we maybe go somewhere that's a little cheaper?" I asked looking at my shoes.

"Bella, come on. I'm not going to take you out to dinner and then expect you to pay your half. This one is on me." He said rubbing his hand up and down my arm. I was so touched by his kindness that I felt tears gather in my eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. What's wrong?" he said while wiping a stray tear that had fell from my eye.

"I'm sorry. It's the hormones and, well, you don't even know me! I've just barged into your life with a baby on the way, and for all I know I could be ruining your future and you're being so nice to me." I said, fully sobbing. I felt his hand under my chin and he pulled my face up so I was looking at him.

"Bella, don't think like that. I am so glad that you told me about the baby, our baby. And I mean that! I mean it because it means I can be involved in his or her life from the very beginning and not randomly meet when he or she tracks me do in like eighteen years." He told me smiling. I smiled back and said a quiet thank you. We just sat there looking at each other; there was nothing awkward about the situation. I felt so comfortable around Edward and I had only known him less than two hours. Our peaceful silence was interrupted, however, when my stomach growled really loudly.

"Well Cullen," I said playfully. "I think baby is hungry." I said. I looked down at my stomach then back at him, he had his eyes on my stomach as well and he was supporting the biggest shit eating grin I had ever seen. I knew then that I had made the best decision in my life by telling Edward about the baby.

"Come on then." He said cheerfully and got out of the car and ran around to my side before I could even touch the handle, and opened the door for me. "Let's go feed baby C!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me gently from the car.

"Baby C?" I asked looking at him in bewilderment. He blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Well, we don't know if it is a boy or a girl yet and we can't go around for nine months saying He or she. And we're definitely not calling our baby 'it'!" He said stubbornly. I just smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Okay, baby C it is then." I laughed and placed my hand on my slightly swollen stomach. My other one was still in Edwards and we had both subconsciously weaved our fingers together. My stomach growled at us again so we made our way in and followed the waiter to the seating area of the restaurant and he sat us in a booth in the back corner so we had some privacy.

Once we had ordered our food, Edward turned to me and started a conversation.

"So, what happened between you and your husband?" Edward asked a little hesitantly unsure of how I would react to his question. I cleared my throat and leaned forward so my elbows were on the table.

"Well, my mum died when I was 15 so I moved to Forks to live with my dad. Jake was my dad's best friend's son. We bonded quickly and when we were eighteen we got married because I was pregnant but a couple of weeks later we were in a car accident and I lost the baby." I told him, willing myself not to cry. "It all went downhill from there. Since I had the first miscarriage I've been a high risk case so I get extra checkups and stuff like that. When I was twenty I got pregnant again but when I was two and a half months my dad died and because of all the grief and stress I miscarried again. We stopped trying for about a year after that, Jake said that I needed time to heal. When we started trying again nothing happened and after a while I began to lose hope, then Rose started working in the Sperm bank and told me to go for it. It took a while to convince Jake but after I promised that if this didn't work we would use a surrogate, which I wasn't too keen on." I said "Anyway, I went to the sperm bank and picked yours, it was the fact that you musical that what drew me to you file and that you had green eyes, I'm a sucker for green eyes." I told him blushing. "The day I found out that the procedure worked was the day he left me. I got home all excited and happy ready to tell Jake we were going to be parents but he was gone and all there was left of him was a note telling me that he had gotten my best friend pregnant and he was moving with her to London and that I hadn't to be jealous over that fact the he could get her pregnant and not me and I must be the one with the problem, even though he got be pregnant twice. So I wasn't annoyed at him I was fucking furious! But I had to keep calm; I didn't want to lose another baby. Then, when I told Rose that I wasn't sure if I could do this on my own she kind of stole your information for me. Then I told you and now we're here." I said leaning back on my chair, exhausted by the weight of the information I had just gave him. I slowly ran my hand over my stomach to calm myself. I looked over at Edward, he looked lost for words.

"Wow." He finally said. "No offence or anything but you have a shitty life." He said and I laughed.

"You could say that again. Oh, and I forgot to add that I'm still married. Jake refuses to divorce me. We signed a pre-nup so he won't get any of my money, not that I have any and to top it off, he has a good lawyer and I can't afford to top him." I told him. I was like I was unable to stop the flow of information. Now it sounded like I was moaning.

"What a bastard." He said. His eyes were on my hand which was still on my stomach. Suddenly his eyes flashed up to mine. "My sister's husband is a lawyer; I could get him to look into your case for you." He said pulling out his phone. I was about to refuse but he had already pressed the call button. His phone was pretty loud so I could hear both ends of the conversation.

"_Jasper's phone!"_ a high pitched voice on the other side said.

"Al? Why are you answering Jazz's phone?"

"_Oh, hey Edward, here he is. And just so you know, I still exist. I would be nice to get a phone call from time to time." _ She said semi-serious. Edward just chuckled and apologized. Then a deeper voice came on the other side.

"_Hey man, what's up?" _

"Hey. I need a favor." He said

"_Ok, what do you need?"_

"I need you to send divorce papers to London." There was a pause at the other end of the line. "It's not for me, it's for a friend." He said before the other could reply.

"_Ok, who are they getting sent to?" _ He said sounding more professional now.

"A Jacob Black, he's a little reluctant to sign the papers he's already been given because he signed a pre-nup that said he couldn't get any of her money if he cheated, which he did."

"_Jacob Black? Are you serious?" _he said._ "He came to me about two months ago. He said his wife had been unfaithful and was having some other guy's baby and asked if there was any way that the pre-nup could be made irrelevant if he filed for divorce. I told him I wasn't willing to take on the case because when we met up he had some perky blond bitch with him so it was obvious that he was the one that was cheating and was trying to get some cash. I'm guessing your friend is Isabella Swan?" _He asked.

"Yeah, that's her."

"_Dude, for legal reasons I need to know if she's pregnant or not and who the father is if she is." _I saw Edward's faces pail slightly. I put my hand on his, which was sitting on the table.

"Listen, it's a long story. How about you and Alice come to the house tomorrow for dinner and we'll talk." Edward say and he squeezed my hand.

"_Ok, will Isabella be there cause I'm going to need to talk to her." _Edward looked up at me and I nodded to him.

"Yeah she will. See you tomorrow, yeah, bye." Edward hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket.

"It's ok, you know. If you don't want to tell them yet you don't need to." I said to him and he looked at me, his eyes searching mine.

"No, I want them to know. It'll just be hard to explain I never told anyone about the sperm bank thing except for Emmett. I looked at him confused. "Emmett and I tell each other everything, we're really close."

"And your parents, will they be there tomorrow?" I asked.

"My mum will be. She's coming tomorrow to stay a few days because my dad has a business trip and she doesn't like being herself for too long. I hope that's ok." He said nervously.

"It's fine. It's really cute actually." I said smiling and he smiled back. Our food came and I felt like a pig by the time we had finished because I had eaten mine really fast because I was so hungry. We had just gotten into the car when Edward turned to me.

"How long did it take you to drive out here?" he asked looking out the car window at the darkening sky.

"Two hours maybe, why?" I asked

"How about you stay with me tonight? I don't want you driving when it's dark. I know we only met like three hours ago or something but I feel kind of protective over you." He rambled on.

"I get it. Yeah, ok. I don't feel like driving anyway." I said smiling and he smiled back at me and started the car. We drove back in silence. Once we go back to the house Edward told me that the guest bedroom wasn't ready because the sheets were getting cleaned for his mother's arrival so he offered me his bed.

"Edward, I don't want to take your bed. At least sleep in it with me." I said shyly. "God, I sound like a slut." I said and put my face in my hands.

"No, you don't. Are you comfortable with me sleeping in the bed with you?" he asked.

"Edward, I'm having your baby, I don't think sleeping in the same bed is that bad." I said but before he could reply someone cleared there throat behind us. Shit. We turned around to find Emmett standing at Edward's door.

"Edward, a word?" he said eyeballing me. This so wasn't a good way to find out that your brother is having a baby with a complete stranger.

"Ok." He said and followed his brother out the door, closing it behind him. I let out all of the air in my lungs and plonked down onto the edge of the bed. I could hear them talking through the door, well they weren't talking, they were shouting. Emmet was saying that I was just saying that the baby was Edwards for the money and that he shouldn't believe a word I was saying. I had listened to enough. I wasn't going to stay in a place I wasn't welcome. I grabbed my bag and jacket and walked out of the room to face the guys.

"This was a mistake. I can see that I'm not welcome here so I'm going to leave." I said directly to Emmet. I turned to Edward. "About tomorrow, I don't need your help anymore but thank you anyway." I turned to walk away.

"Bella," Edwards said his voice sounded pleading.

"I'll see you around Edward." I said and walked down the stairs and out the front door. I had tears falling down my face as I reversed out of the drive way. I was about five minutes away when I realised that Edward had no way of contacting me. I pulled over and took an envelope out of my bag and a pen. I wrote Edward on the front and took my 12 week scan photo out and put it into the envelope I then wrote my phone number on a piece of paper and wrote that I wasn't lying and I hoped he would believe me. I put the car back into reverse and stopped at the end of the drive way, ran up to the house and put the letter through the letter box.

I was still crying and I was getting difficult to see so I pulled over just before I got onto the main road, I was always cautious in cars now especially not that I was pregnant again. I leaned my head back on the seat and waited for the tears to stop. I sat there for about twenty minutes before the tears stopped. I was about to start the car again when my phone started to ring. It was an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" I said warily, I hated talking to strangers on the phone.

"Bella, it's Edward." The voice said. He didn't have to tell me who it was, his voice was so unique and perfect I would have recognises it anywhere.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to make my voice sound like I hadn't been crying.

"Bella, please, I believe you I really do. It's Emmet he has trust issues with women. It's only my mum and Alice he trusts." He told me. "He's had some pretty shitty girlfriends in the past and what happened with Tanya as well…" He trailed of.

"It's fine. He has every right to be suspicious. It's the hormones; they make me do crazy things sometimes." I said laughing and I heard him chuckle through the phone.

"Please come tomorrow." He said sounding desperate. "I want to help you."

"Okay." I told him and I hear him sigh in relief.

"Thank you." He said abruptly. What the hell was he thanking me for?

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked confused

"You didn't have to leave me your phone number, you could have just drove away and dropped right of the radar but you never." I told me. "And the picture, of the sonogram, I was awesome. It completely blew me and Emmet away." He said laughing and I laughed along too.

"You're welcome. I didn't want to be a bitch."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I would have been a shit thing for me to do if I just waltz into your life, tell you I'm having your baby then waltz right back out."

"Yeah, I'm glad you didn't. Wait, you're not driving right now are you?" he asked so quickly that I had to laugh.

"No, I pulled over. I'm not even on the main road yet."

"Oh, good, why don't you just come back to the house? It's late." He asked timidly. I agreed and told him I would be there in about five minutes. I hung up the phone and started the car. I made a U-turn and headed back to Edwards place. When I got there he was waiting at the door for me. As I pulled in the door opened and Emmet walked out. I got out of the car and walked over to them.

"I'm sorry." Emmet said quickly and he walked back into the house. I looked at Edward for and explanation and he just laughed.

"Emmet doesn't really do apologies and he's a little ashamed and embarrassed. Come on, let's get inside." He said and opened the door. We headed up to Edwards room. Once I had removed my shoes and coat, Edward handed me some sweat pants and a football jersey that had 'CULLEN' on the back and left the room while I got changed. I quickly pulled on the pants and jersey and sat down on the edge of the bed. Edward came in wearing sweats and a plain white t-shirt.

"What side do you sleep on?" He asked me.

"The left." I told him and he smiled.

"Great, cause I sleep on the right." I laughed and quickly got under the covers. Holy shit this bed was comfy!

"Night." I said closing my eyes.

"Good night." He said quietly then he added "Good night baby." And he rubbed my stomach a little and then tucked his hand under his head. I opened my eyes and smiled. He looked so sweet when he slept. I couldn't believe that out of a billion possible donors, I picked the one I could see myself falling in love with and that was something I never expected.

**Review please :D**

**Oh and I would love it if you followed me on twitter, there will be update info and maybe ever a few teasers, My user name is Kerri1995 I would really appreciate it :D**


	3. The Family

Wow! I am so overwhelmed by the response that chapter got! Thank you so much! And to everyone who reviewed, I love you all!

And to **berdb** – You will find out in this chapter.

Bella's POV

I was slowly woken up by a gentle rocking motion that had me confused. What the hell? I slowly opened my eyes to look at my surroundings, I felt my cheeks flame as I realised that during the night I had somehow managed to rest my head against Edward's chest, I wasn't the only one at fault however, he had wrapped his arms around my waist securing me there. I wasn't complaining but it seemed that my bladder was, damn! I lifted my head and took in Edwards features as he slept quietly, I hated that I had to wake him.

"Um, Edward?" I said trying to rouse him from his slumber. "Edward!" I said louder and he slowly opened his eyes and a look of confusion swept across as he saw me. Finally realisation crossed his face as he looked down at me shyly.

"Sorry." He apologised and removed his arms from around my waist. I smiled at him and stretched while I sat up.

"I'm not complaining but I really need to pee." I told him blushing. He laughed and got up.

"You can shower if you want, the towels are in the long cupboard and I'll go get some of my mum's spare cloths. I think you are probably the same size." He said as he left the room.

I quickly ran into the en-suite bathroom relieved my bladder. Once I was done I turned on the shower and turned it so it was really hot.

Just as I was about to go into the shower, someone knocked on the door. I quickly rapped a towel around myself and slowly opened the door. It's was Edward, he handed me some clothes and told me that he would be down in the kitchen.

I went into the shower and sighed, the hot water felt amazing and it relieved all of the tension that had built up yesterday.

**E POV**

I was about to leave the room and go down to the kitchen to cook some food for me and Bella, I would have to make sure she was eating right so she and the baby would be healthy, when I heard an unfamiliar ring tone coming from somewhere in my room. I located the source quickly; it was coming from Bella's bag. It must have been her phone. I opened the bag and found it lying at the top. I didn't want to be nosey or anything but when I saw that the screen said Rose I picked it up and pressed the accept button.

"Hello?" I said uncertainly into the phone.

"_Who's this? Where's Bella?"_ said a confused voice from the other line.

"Uh, she's in the shower. My names Edward." I told the complete stranger.

"_Oh!"_ she said in realisation. _"Thank god, I thought she had been kidnapped or something." _ She said laughing. _ "So, Edward, you're not like, going to get me fired are you? I mean I know that all the files are confidential and I shouldn't have given Bella your details but she's my best friend and she was shitting herself at the thought of having a baby and being on her own." _ She rambled through the phone at me.

"No, I glad you did but I wanted to ask you a favour." I said.

"_Yeah, sure, anything." _ She said relieved that I wasn't going to get her fired for giving Bella my details.

"Great. I want to know something, has it only been Bella that has had my … uh… donation?" I asked.

"_Oh, hold on, I'll check." _ I could hear rustling paper and keys being typed on the other side on the phone. _"No, just Bella." _ She told me and I sighed in relief.

"Okay, here's where my favour kicks in." I said, pausing for dramatic effect. "Is there any way that my… donation… could be removed so no one else can get it?" I asked.

"_Yeah,"_ she said and I heard more typing. _"Hold on a minute." _ She said and put me on hold. I waited only about five minutes later when I was taken off hold. _"Okay, that's it done."_

"What? What did you do with it?" I asked.

"_I put it down the sink" _she said matter-of-factly. _ "I wasn't really supposed to do that yet though, you're supposed to sign something first, so you will have to do that at some point in the very near future." _ She told me.

"Okay, how about this. My brother in law is going to help Bella with her divorce problems, apparently Jacob wanted to hire him and tried to convince him that Bella had cheated on him and got pregnant which would mean that he would get all of her money because of the pre-nup but Jasper didn't believe him so he didn't take the case. He and my sister are coming over for dinner to sort everything out, so why don't you come as well and bring all of the files and shit for Bella getting the insemination." Once we had sorted out what time she should come at and I gave her directions to the house I hung up the phone and the bathroom door opened.

**B POV**

I opened the bathroom door and walked out into the room to find Edward still in there with a phone in his hand, my phone.

"Is that my phone?" I asked pointing to his hand.

"Uh, yeah, Rosalie called." He told me as he handed me the phone. Uh oh, I hope Rose wasn't a bitch to him, she usually was to male strangers, I think it was just instinct now because she had been fucked around a lot by guys in the past.

"She wasn't mean to you was she?" I asked hesitantly. He just laughed and said.

"She was fine, once I made it clear that I wasn't going to get her fired for giving you my details." He told me smiling. "Oh, and she coming over for dinner later as well, she's bringing all of you documents so Jas has them for evidence."

"Oh, that's good. You'll like her. So," I said changing the subject. "When is your mum getting here?"

He smiled and looked at the clock on his bedside table; it was ten fifteen in the morning.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. When we got to the stairs I was hit by a wave of the most delicious smell ever. It was the smell of freshly baked pastries and fruit and that's what I was greeted with when I entered the kitchen.

I looked over to the stove to find what I supposed to be Edward's mother. She had long sandy blond hair and had about the same size and body shape as me she also looked incredibly young to be a mother of three adults in their mid-twenties.

"Hey mum." Edward said as he walked up to her and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. He then turned to me and said. "Mum this is Bella, Bella this is my mum, Esme." I smiled and waved shyly at her.

"Oh yes, Emmett told me all about you." She said as she walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. "My husband and I were so happy to hear the news. After what happened we were worried that Edward would never have any children. Thank you." She said still hugging me.

"You're welcome." I said and smiled over at Edward who was smiling back.

He looked relieved as well, probably at the fact that he wouldn't have to go through the awkward task of telling her the news.

"So, Bella dear, why don't I get you something to eat and then we have a nice chat." She said as she walked back over to the stove.

"That would be wonderful Mrs Cullen, thank you." I said as I sat down next to Edward at the kitchen table.

"Please, call me Esme, you're family now." She smiled at me and then turned back to the stove.

"So, mum, when did you talk to Emmett?" Edward asked as he poured both of us some orange juice.

"Last night. He called when you had gone to bed." She said while passing me a plate that just looking at it made my mouth water so I dug in straight away.

"How do you know that we were going to bed?" Edward asked confused. Esme just laughed and said.

"He was whispering on the phone, so I asked him why and he told me that you guys had gone to bed. Obviously I think had to explain to him _again_ that the rooms in this house are all sound proof." We all laughed at that and then the room went quiet as all three of us ate the rest of our food.

"So, where is Emmet?" Edward asked once we had finished eating, he was over at the dishwasher, loading it with all of the dirty dishes.

"I sent him to the store to get the food for tonight." She said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to say, one of Bella's friends will be coming over tonight as well as Jas and Alice." Edward said closing the dishwasher.

"Oh, that's fine. The amount I told Emmet to get will be more than enough to feed seven."

"Great, I'm just going to jump into the shower." Edward said and went up to his room.

I turned to Esme who was watching me smiling.

"So, Emmet told me what he knew of the story, why don't you tell me the actual one." She said as she sipped her coffee.

I took a deep breath and told her the story, not in as much detail as I had with Edward but I didn't leave anything important out. She just listened while I spoke looking sympathetic. Once I had finished she smiled and said.

"Well, I don't know why any man would leave you but, no offence, I'm glad he did because if he didn't I would probably never get to know my grandchild." She said

"You know, I'm glad too. Well, obviously if it was perfect world, my first baby would never have died but it's not. I just think Jacob and me were never right for each other now that I think about it. I mean the only reason we got married in the first place was because I got pregnant. I don't think I would have married him at all if that never happened." I told her. "And I never really felt comfortable around his family. I think they thought I had ruined his life or something because I got pregnant and eighteen but, this might sound stupid, I feel more comfortable here that I did there. So, I'm glad I told Edward." I said smiling.

"I'm glad too. So, how far along are you?"

We went on for a while talking about the baby. I showed her the scan picture and we talked about appointments and gender. Edward joined us while we were talking about colours for the nursery.

His hair was wet and it was even messier that usual, it was kind of hot.

"Wait, where is the baby going to live?" Edward cut it.

"Well I thought about that." I said. "I was thinking of selling the house I live in right now and moving closer to here, so we don't have to drive for two hours when one of us has the baby." I said.

"Why don't you just move in here?" Edward asked. "It means you wouldn't have to stress yourself with looking for a house." He saw that I was about to protest so he added. "Just think about it. Please."

I sighed and nodded and he smiled. Just as we were about to continue our colour debate, the front door opened and Emmet stumbled through with a shit load of bags in each hand.

"Help!" He called breathlessly from the front door and we all laughed. "So not funny, I could be having a heart attack here and you guys would be laughing." Once we had put all of the food away I helped Esme as she started to cook and Edward and Emmet went to play videogames.

"I swear, I don't think Emmet is ever going to grow up." Esme said laughing as she put the chicken into the over.

"You know, I don't even know how old Edward or Emmet is." I said feeling stupid. Esme just patted my shoulder and said.

"That's okay dear, I'm sure you had more important things on your mind. Emmet is the oldest he's twenty five and Edward and Alice are twenty three." She said handing me some potatoes to peel.

"Edward and Alice are twins?" I said surprized by this information.

"Oh, yeah. There nothing alike in appearance except for their eyes, they both have their father eyes but when they get together it's kind of freaky." She said laughing and I laughed too. "Sometimes it's like their having a silent conversation and you can only tell because there looking at each other. I suppose it's also cute." She said.

* * *

It was about five when we finished what we could for the dinner, washed the dishes we used and set the table. I went up into Edward's room to check my phone. When I got there I was surprised to find Edward lying on his bed watching T.V.

"Hey, I thought you and Emmet were playing video games?" I said as I said down next to him on the bed.

"He started getting bitchy because I kept beating him, so he said he wanted to play himself." Edward told me laughing and I joined in.

"So, who are we going to tell the rest of your family about the baby?" I asked and I turned to study his face. Before he could answer there was a knock on the door. Edward shouted for the knocker to come in. It was Esme, she gave me a new outfit for dinner and she sat down on the leather sofa that sat along the wall in Edward's room.

"I have a confession to make." She said sounding a little guilty.

"What?" Edward asked warily.

"I might have let it slip to Alice and Jasper about the Baby. I sorry, I was just so excited."

"Esme, it's fine. Actually, I'm glad." I said shyly. "I was really nervous about telling them." I said blushing.

"Yeah," Edward said. "Thanks mum. You did us a favour."

Esme sighed in relief and then went to start on dinner because everyone was due to arrive soon.

I heard the door knock about half an hour later and Edward left to let me get changed. Once I was ready, I left the room and headed down into the living room where everyone was sitting. Edward stood up and walked over to me.

"Bella, this is my brother-in-law Jasper." He told me pointing to a man with longish blond hair and a kind face, I shook his hand and said hello. "And this is my sister, Alice." He said pointing to a short woman with short black spikey hair and who really looked like a pixie. She bounced up off her seat and pulled me into a hug and squealed.

"Oh my god, I cannot believe I am meeting thee Bella Swan. I absolutely love your work!" She said still hugging me.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said chuckling. Jasper came up and gently pulled her off of me and we all sat down.

"Okay," Emmet said. "Am I missing something? Alice how do you know Bella?"

"Are you kidding? How could I not know Bella? She wrote, like, the most awesome book ever! Every single woman I know has read her book." She gushed. "I even got Jas to read." She told me and I smiled, I loved the fact that she like my book so much, I didn't know that many people how had read it, Jacob never wanted to, he said it was a chick book and he would look gay if he read it. After that he slept on the sofa for a week.

"You didn't tell me your and author." Edward said to me.

"It just never came up." I said.

The doorbell went about ten minutes later and Edward went to answer it while Esme went to add the finishing touches to dinner. Edward walked through with Rose when Esme told everyone to sit down at the table.

We sat down and ate and chatted about random stuff, once we were done Emmet helped Esme clear the table while the rest of us got down to business.

Jasper collected his brief case and pulled out all of the paper we would need. Then the questions began.

"So, Bella, why do you want to divorce Mr Black?" he asked and he turned on a small recording device.

"He left me and, to my knowledge, moved to London with Jessica Stanley because he got her pregnant."

"Ok, now, when Mr Black wanted me to represent him, he claimed that you had cheated on him and got pregnant, effectively breaching the conditions of your pre- nup. Obviously, now I know that even though you are pregnant by another man, your husband was fully consensual to the idea but we will need proof of that." He told me and I nodded. I was sure I had the documents somewhere in my house.

"It's okay." Rosalie said from her seat beside me. "I've got everything you should need here." She told him as she pulled a plastic folder filled with paper out of her hand bag and handed it over to Jasper, who quickly flicked through the files probably making sure everything was there.

"Great, this should work very well in our favour. Now Bella lets discuss the pre-nup. Why did you decide to make one?" He asked.

"It was my father's idea. I found out I was pregnant about two weeks before my eighteenth birthday and when I told Jacob he didn't seem that interested in being in the babies life but a couple of weeks after I went to his house and asked whether or not he wanted to be in the baby's life. We had a long talk and somehow the conversations kept coming back to the issue of money, I told him that I we were covered. When I turned eighteen I got my trust fund, once I had mentioned that he perked up and started to talk about getting married. I was stupid and naïve and agree to everything. Now I think he was planning to get my money but divorcing me. I think he was really angry when my dad convinced me to get the pre-nup."

"So what happened after that? Did Mr Black ever threaten to divorce you?" He asked and my heart dropped, I knew where the conversation was going.

"No." I told him and Rosalie grabbed my hand under the table, she knew too. "The money was gone about a month later." I said looking at the table.

"Where did it go?" he asked as he wrote something down on a pad of paper.

"Medical and therapy bills." I answered still looking at the tables.

"Okay, and was that for yourself or for Mr Black?" he asked.

"Both, we were in a car accident and I lost my baby. I didn't handle it well." I said quietly and I heard Rose scoff from beside me, Bella. You tried to kill yourself." Rose said nonchalantly as if she was just talking about the weather.

"Jeez Rose, I know your still pissed but did you have to broadcast it in front of everyone? I mean for fuck sake we've only just met them!" I said pissed that she brought the subject that I had been dreading up. I noticed that everyone around us had gone silent.

"Pissed? _Pissed? _I am more that pissed Bella. How could I not be? I was the one that fucking found you." She screamed at me. She stood up from her chair. "Fuck this." She said and she walked out of the house and surprisingly Emmet followed her.

I took a deep breath and turned back to Jasper.

"Next question." I said begin with my eyes to drop it.

"Okay, but for the record, I would have needed to know that anyway because he could use that against you but we'll come back to that later. So, let's get back to the issue of money." He said and I was grateful that he had hanged that subject. "How did you and your husband handle money?" he asked.

"Well, we had a joint account and I have my own separate account too." I said

"And why is that?"

"Jacob never worked and when I started to get paid he would spent most of it. So when I wrote my first book, my friend Angela, who is my publisher, said I could be big. Once she had told me that I knew that I didn't want Jacob to jump in and spend all of the money I had worked so hard for, so I set up my own account. So when my book got popular I got Angela to transfer 15% of my earnings into the joint account and the other 85% into my account, Jacob never knew how successful my book was so he never questioned how much I was getting. Anyway, when he left he completely cleared out the joint account. He was probably hoping to leave me with no money the bastard." I told him.

"Okay." Jasper said. "I think we're done." He smiled at me. Before I could get out of my seat however Alice cleared her throat loudly and Jasper laughed. "And, for my wife's benefit, when does your next book come out." He said laughing and I joined in. I turned to her and said.

"It's being edited right now." I told her and she squealed.

"Oh my god! Is it the sequel or a just a different book?" she asked but I heard the longing in her voice when she said sequel, well I wasn't one to disappoint.

"It's the sequel." I said and then was almost deafened by Alice's squeal.

We sat and chatted for about another hour before we decided to call it a night. I decided to stay again because I didn't want to drive when I was tried and I secretly loved the position I had found myself in when I woke up that morning.

* * *

I know I had only met Edward that morning but I really felt a deep connection with him that I hadn't felt before and I was having his baby so it wasn't like he was going anywhere. So figuratively he was like the perfect man but was he like that in reality? I fucking hope so!

"Is it weird that this isn't weird?" Edward asked as we lay in bed. Edward had told me that I wanted we could snuggle again and I was all for it.

"I don't think so. Even though we only met yesterday we have a connection." I said and Edward smiled and he moved his hand down to rest on my slightly swollen stomach.

"Yeah, I guess so." He agreed.

"I have an appointment next week." I said and I rested my hand on top of his. "Would you like to come with me?" I asked shyly.

"Didn't you just have one last week?" He said confused.

"Yeah, but I get them every two weeks instead of four." I said.

"I would love to come and see my baby." Edward said with a dazzling smile on his face. I grinned back and then was assaulted by a massive yawn.

"Okay, bed time for the pregnant lady." Edward said laughing.

"Smartass." I said as he turned off the light and just laughed at me.

I had a smile on my face as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Wow! I am impressed. This is the longest chapter I have ever written! I hope everyone enjoyed it and if you have any questions please ask them.

You can** PM** me or **REVIEW** or ask me on my **TWITTER** which is Kerri1995

Also, I have started a blog which I will be putting up teasers and pictures of stuff in the story so pop on over and check to see if I have put anything up. There will definitely be a teaser up at the end of the weekend or during next week.

http:/themysteriousmindofKW (.) blogspot (.) com take out the spaces and the brackets.

Also, if anyone has AIM and wants to RP with me my username is Kerri Walsh and it is the one with 821 at the end.

Review please!


	4. Party

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, add this story to favourites and to their alerts.

Sorry it's late.

I'm going to try and update every Saturday but due to my exams which have just started the chapters will probably be short.

BPOV

Damn I thought as I was roused from my sleep by my bladder. Once I had relieved myself I glanced at the clock, six thirty. I knew Rosalie would be up at this time, she was like a vampire or something, the girl never slept. I wanted to all her to apologise but I had left my phone downstairs. I quickly threw my hair into a bun and headed quietly down to the kitchen where I had left my phone.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I noticed that the kitchen light was on. I slowly walked up to the door and opened it. I poked my head in and was shocked to see that I wasn't the only person awake. There was a girl in what I presumed to be Emmett's shirt as it was massive on the girl, she was at the fridge and her face was concealed by the door. What was more shocking was when the door closed and I saw who was behind it.

Oh my God!

"Rose!" I said stunned at the sight before me. "What…I…Huh?" I stuttered unable to form a proper sentence.

"Hey, Bella." She said awkwardly. She sat down the carton of milk that she had took out of the fridge and walked towards me. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. I know we said that we would put it all behind us. It just struck a chord, you know?"

"It's fine Rose. What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you went home." I said, and then I remembered what she was wearing. "You didn't." I said in disbelief. She just went bright red and looked at the floor smiling.

"I don't know who it happened! He came after me when I left and we went to a bar and, well, you know the rest." She said. "But he's really sweet and caring and he's the first guy I've liked since Royce and you know how long ago that was." She said. I just smiled at her.

"Well as long as you're happy. Anyway, I came down here to call you so I'm going back to bed." I told her and went back to Edward's room.

When I walked in the light was on and I heard the tap in the bathroom running. I smiled and rested the pillows against the head board of the bed and lay against them.

Edward emerged from the bathroom and stopped when he saw me. He was rubbing his head with a towel, drying his hair.

"Where did you go?" he asked as he came to sit on the bed next to me. I started to laugh and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"I went down to the kitchen to get my cell to call Rose and that's exactly who I found." I told him and he looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"You brother and my best friend hooked up last night. She was down in the kitchen wearing his shirt and nothing else." I told him then burst out laughing at his facial expression.

"Are you serious? Damn. I wasn't expecting that." He said. "I mean, it usually takes him a while to trust and get close to girls." He said and I nodded. I knew all too well that he was reluctant to trust women; I had been on the receiving end only two nights ago.

"That's exactly what Rose is like. She had a bad experience with a guy which made her hate all men and now she's jumping into bed with a guy she's just met and telling me that she really likes him. It's weird." I sighed. "I'm happy for her." I added. I really was. Royce has really messed her up and if she feels ok about being with a guy again then I was all for it.

We sat there for a while watching crappy morning T.V. I was about eight o'clock when we went down for breakfast. I was slightly awkward at first but when Alice mentioned that it was her birthday on Saturday so she was having party, which was two days away, the conversation stayed on that.

* * *

I think I was officially in love with Alice. I had never seen such a tiny person with so much energy! Since I was still staying at Edward and Emmet's house, I had been helping Alice with the plans for the party and we had gotten along really well.

"Hey, Bella," Edward said when I returned to the house two hours before the party. "Where'd you go?" He asked as we walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa next to each other. I turned to face him.

"I went back to Forks to see Angela about Alice's birthday present." I said and smiled at him. I felt so contented and safe with him and we had only known each other for about five days but I felt such a connection. I reached forward and brushed the hair that had fallen over his eyes to the side. Without either of us even realising it we had moved forward so that our lips were inches apart. His eyes bore into mine as he closed the gap and is lips lightly pressed against mine.

Just as I was about to make the kiss more than just a peck in the lips, the front door slammed shut. We jumped away from each other and I looked away shyly. Esme stormed into the room and dropped into the seat opposite us looking so angry. What she did next was … unexpected. She reached into her pocket and pulled a packet of cigarettes, pulled one out, lit it and took a big pull of it. Immediately Edward jumped out of his seat and rushed over to her.

"Mum! What the hell are you doing! You can't smoke around Bella, she's pregnant!" He said as he pulled the cigarette out of his mother's hand and stamped it out on the marble coffee table. She gasped and her hands flew to her mouth and she turned to me.

"Bella I am so sorry! I didn't think, I was just so annoyed." She said as the annoyance returned to her voice.

"Its fine. " I told her. "But what's pissed you off so much?" I asked.

"Yeah, mum. The last time I saw you smoke was when you found out about the vasectomy." He said and she scowled at him. I guess she still wasn't over that.

"It's your father." She said her voice seething. "He…wait, is Alice here?" she whispered quickly.

"No, she and Jas are out to dinner." Edward answered and Esme turned to look at him and sighed.

"Your father isn't coming home until next week." She said grimly. "He knew it could be possible, the thought that if they couldn't find a cure that he would already be on a plane and the other night when he called they weren't getting anywhere but he called this morning and they think they might have found it but he has to stay and test it. Alice was so looking forward to seeing him. He's never missed one of her birthdays before." She said getting angrier and her hands started to shake and I could tell she wanted to smoke. "The bastard promised her he would be back." She practically yelled.

"Esme, go." I said motioning to the patio doors. She smiled gratefully at me, grabbed the packet of cigarettes and quickly left through the glass doors.

Edward chucked at his mother and then plopped down beside me.

"Alice is going to be so upset. She's a really daddy's girl." He said and then looked at my stomach longingly.

"Do you want the baby to be a girl?" I asked watching his hand rest on my stomach.

"I don't care. I just want it to be healthy." I told me and I smiled at his answer.

"We can find out soon, if you want." I told him.

"Really, you can do that? I thought you had to wait until it was born." He said sounding baffled.

"Yeah," I laughed. "You can. I think it's in my fourth month we can find out." I told him as I placed my hand over his. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I better start to get ready." I told him and stood up and headed into the shower.

* * *

It was six o'clock and I wasn't ready yet. Well, I was, but when I was trying to wrap Alice's present and I was having so much fucking trouble trying to do it that I burst out crying. Fucking hormones! Once Edward had found me he calmed me down, told me to go and fix my make-up and he would wrap it. I was six thirty when we left and Edward joked that we would be fashionably late.

When we arrived we were greeted with most of Edward's family. I had a smug smile on my face when Edward asked if it was ok to introduce me as his girlfriend as it would be easier and I was all too quick to agree. I think he noticed this because he had a smug smirk on his face for about an hour later.

Even though I wasn't able to drink, it was still an awesome party and I was fun watching Edward being so carefree and relaxed. Rose and Emmett were in the corner or the room practically dry humping each other but before it could get any further the both left and headed towards the bathroom.

"I have no idea what's gotten into her." I told Alice who was sitting next to me rattling her presents trying to figure out what was in them. "Rose usually hates PDA. It's weird."

"I know, it's the same with Emmett. It's kind of gross." She said and we burst out laughing. I sat there for another ten minutes watching Edward as he dances with his mum, twirling her around the dance floor to the jazz music that was currently playing. He was so cute. He was going to be an amazing father. I suddenly found myself thinking about how glad I was that Jake had left me. If he hadn't, I would never have met Edward and the Cullen's.

"Bella, you didn't need to get me a gift." Alice said in a surprized tone and she was holding the gift that I had gotten her.

"Alice, it's your birthday. Of course I had to get you something. I'll try and not to brag, but I know you're going to love it!" I said smiling like an idiot. "Go open it." I said getting over excited.

Alice smiled and carefully peeled open the present. Once she had removed all of the paper she looked at the book looking really confused until realisation clouded her face and she started squealing and she threw her arms around me.

"Oh my god! Bella! I love you so much!" she said still hugging me and jumping up and down. "How did you even get this?" She said.

"Alice, it's my book. If I want and advanced copy to give to my friend who's dying to read it, then all I have to do is ask." I said smiling.

I had called Angela when I had found out about the party and asked her to get a copy of the sequel to my book, which had yet to be released, from the printer. That was the reason I had drove all the way to Forks that morning. It was worth it though to see how happy it had made Alice.

* * *

Updates about this story can be found either on my blog or my twitter. Teasers, which I might start doing on Wednesday's, will be on my blogs also.

Review please.

Twitter - Kerri1995

Blog - .com

Kerri x


	5. The Scan

On Saturday, as promised.

There's a little drama in this chapter.

* * *

**BPOV**

**The Scan**

It was now Thursday and the day of my 14 week sonogram. I was traveling to the hospital myself because Edward was already there due to the fact that he worked at the hospital in the ER. He had explained to his boss about the situation and Dr Weber, his boss has taken the situation quite well and had told Edward that he could take time off for scans and he could have four months paternity leave once the baby was here, which I was very grateful for.

I parked the car at the front of the hospital and made my way into the ER side of the hospital to get Edward; he had told me to meet him in the break room. When I got there however, I hear harsh voices coming from the inside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward shouted at who was inside.

"Edward, I'm here to get you back. We belong together." A woman's voice said. My blood ran cold as I realised who it was. Tanya. I had to be. I was now left the dilemma on whether or not to go into the room or to wait and see who the conversation unfolded. I was about to choose the latter but after glancing at the clock I saw that we were going to be late for our appointment so i decided to pretend that I was completely oblivious to the argument that was happening inside.

"No, we don't. You gave up the chance of us ever getting back together when you got rid of my baby!" Edward replied.

"Don't be stupid, that's hardly a reason to not get back together. When we first got together you said that you we okay with not having children."

"That was two years ago. I was stupid and young and it is a perfectly good reason _never_ getting back together."

I chose that moment to knock gently on the slightly open door and poke my head inside. I was met with a furious looking Edward and the back of a tall, strawberry-blond woman. Edward turned to look at me with hard eyes but once they met mine they softened. The woman turned around to see what he was looking at. Once she saw me, he face turned into a sneer.

"What do you want? We're kind of busy here." She said in a harsh tone. I didn't bother with her though and I turned my eyes to look at Edward.

"Uh…we're going to be late." I told him in a small voice. "But if you're busy I can just go by myself." I told him. I took deep slow breaths trying to calm myself down. I didn't want to have a panic attack.

"No!" He shouted at me, making me jump. He stepped around Tanya and coming towards me. "I'm coming with you. You don't expect me to miss this, do you?" He said smiling and I smiled back at him, pleased that he chose me and our baby over her. We turned to leave when Tanya stopped us.

"Eddie, aren't you going to introduce us?" Tanya's screechy voice asked. She walked quickly in front of us, blocking the door. "Well?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"Fine, Tanya, this is my _girlfriend_, Bella." He told her and he kissed my temple.

We hadn't actually spoke about what we were to each other but if Edward wanted to call me his girlfriend, then I was going to let him but I promised myself that we were going to talk about it that night.

"Your what?" She said sounding livid. "Your girlfriend? That's impossible, I'm supposed to be girlfriend!" she screamed at him.

"Tanya, you haven't been my girlfriend in six months, ever since you killed my baby!" Edward replied in an eerily calm voice.

"Oh, get over it Edward. If you want, we came have another one." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. A smug smile slowly started to make its way across my face. I was clear that Edward didn't have a reply to what Tanya had just said so I decided to answer for him.

"Oh, that's ok. He already has one." I told her and shoved her out of the way so I could open the door. I turned to Edward, who looked speechless at my sudden boost of confidence, and grabbed his hand. "Come on baby, we don't want to be late for the sonogram." I said and pulled him out of the door leaving a very shocked and angry Tanya behind.

We hadn't spoken a word since we left the break room and I was now sitting in a hospital gown, on a hospital bed waiting for the doctor and Edward was sitting next to me on a plastic chair that squeaked every time he moved. I was about to say something, anything, I just wanted the awkward silence between us to disappear as quickly as it appeared, when the Dr Green, my baby doctor, as I liked to call her, came in.

"Hello Bella." She said, her eyes glued to my file that was in her hand. "Oh, and who's this." She said looking up from the file and raising her eyebrow at me.

"Laura, this is Edward Cullen, he works in the ER and he's the baby's dad." I told her smiling.

"Ah, Dr Cullen, I've heard about you, you're very talented." She said politely. "And I'm glad Bella found you. This will benefit her very much." She told him and started to set up the sonogram machine.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused and to tell you the truth I was confused too, what the hell was she talking about?

"I see my fair share of single mothers in my line of work, Dr Cullen, so I know from personal experience that it is more common for a single mother to be more stressed during her pregnancy than a mother who has a partner and we all know that this time has to be as stress free as possible for Bella, not that you wouldn't be able to handle being a single mother Bella, hell, there is 13.7 million single parent families in America alone and I'm positive that they are all doing wonderfully but what I'm saying is that if you ever fine something too stressful you can always get Edward to do it." She said laughing. "Ok, let's see your baby." She said and squeezed the cold gel onto my stomach and pressed the wand onto it.

The room was filled with the heartbeat of our baby. As usual, my eyes filled with tears and I felt Edward take hold of my hand as the picture of our baby appeared onto the small screen beside me.

"Wow." He muttered then kissed my hand. I was over whelmed by the moment that I has found myself in. I has suddenly realised that I was with my family and they were all I would ever need.

* * *

This might sound like the end but it's not, there's still a shit load of still to happen. It's a bit short but it had to be to get it out on time.

The usual

Twitter – Kerri1995

Blog – .com

Review Please It'll only make the chapters come quicker.


	6. One Month Later

Sorry of the wait.

**One Month Later.**

It had been one month since Edward had first seen our baby at the scan and things between us had become more serious. When we had come back from the hospital after the scan, Edward and I had talked it over and decided that it would be better for the baby if we were together when he or she was born. I had also officially moved into Edward and Emmet's house which had now became Edward's and my house as Emmet and Rosalie had bought an apartment and move in together. My divorce was still on going, the papers had been sent to Jacob in England but Jasper had told me it could take a while for them to get there be signed and the for them to be sent back. I wasn't worrying about how long it would take; I just wanted it to get done.

Edward and I were on the couch snuggling and watching a film. I was now four and a half months pregnant and staring to grow, I wasn't huge but I had to go but bigger pants the week before because I couldn't fit into the one's I had. I wasn't paying much attention to the movie and more on the beautiful creature that was snuggled into me with his hand on my stomach rubbing small circles.

"Hey, Edward?" I whispered softly and he moved his head so he could look at me.

"Yeah baby?" he asked putting the movie on pause. I totally forgot what I was going to say when I looked into his eyes, they were so green. I didn't know what to do so I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. Even though we had been going out for about a month we hadn't been very physical, we still slept in the same bed but nothing ever happened. I had been hesitant about kissing him as I wasn't sure if he was only with me because he thought it would be best for the baby or if he actually felt something for me.

I pressed my lips harder to his this time, I guessed that since he hadn't stopped me yet that he might have wanted this too. Our lips moved in sync and our breathing got heavier. I brought my hands to the back of his head and pulled him harder against me. He twisted our bodied so that he could lower me onto my back so I was lying down and he was hovering over me. He trailed his lips down my throat and ran his hands up my sides. I moaned softly and pulled on his hair to bring his lips back up to mine. I pushed my hips up to meet his, pushing against his hardness. He let out a breathy moan and bucked his hips back to mine. I quickly started to undo the buttons of his shirt when he stopped me.

"Bella." He sighed. He pulled away from me and sat up, pulling me with him.

"I'm sorry." I said, fixing my top which he had pushed up so that it was bundled up just under my breasts.

"Don't apologies baby, I didn't want to stop but we need to get you some dinner." He said and as if on cue my stomach growled and I giggle. Edward smiled and kissed me lightly.

"So, what do my babies feel like?" he asked as he pulled us into the kitchen and sat me down on to a chair at the breakfast bar.

"Hmm, I think we want Chicken Salad." I said giggling.

"Chicken salad it is." He said and got to work. We sat and eat our dinner together, share childhood stories and discussing stuff about the baby.

Edward had just finished with the dished so I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"So…" I said pressing my body against his and he froze a small moan escaping him. "We're fed and watered, but you know what?" I asked slowly dragging my hands down his torso, feeling more confident and sexy than I ever had with Jacob.

"What." Edward asked in a throaty moan.

"I'm still not satisfied." I told him seductively, my hands reaching the button of his pants. Both of our breathing was coming out heavily and my heart rate had risen.

"Well… we can't have that now can we?" he said spinning around and hooking his hand around the back of my knees and lifting me up onto the breakfast bar.

"Wow." I sighed and brought my lips to his as he settled between my legs and wound his fingers through my hair. I brought my hands back to the buttons on his shirt and started pulling at them to get them open. I had finally gotten the buttons undone and I groaned as I saw that he was wearing an undershirt. He chuckled at me and pulled our lips apart for a second so that I could pull his top over his head. I pulled his lips back to mine and grinded my hips into his and soon we were dry humping and moaning like a couple of horny teenagers.

"Edward." I gasped and bit into his shoulder as we came together. We clung on to each other shaking and panting from our orgasms.

"Well," I said breathlessly. "I think it's safe to say that this was the first orgasm I've ever had without having to take my clothes off." I told him and he chuckled and helped me down from the counter top.

"Glad to be of serves." He said. "I have to go shower now." He said shifting awkwardly in his jeans. I giggled and blushed.

"Ok." I said "Well, there's still half a movie to watch so I'll do that and when you get out of the shower you come find me." I said and pecked his lips.

Once I heard the shower running I went into the living room and restarted the movie completely as I had no idea what was going on, I'm guessing it was one of those movies where you didn't get any of the movie if you hadn't seen the beginning.

I was only about ten minutes in to the film when there was a loud knock on the door. I sighed and put the film on pause. It was eight thirty at night, who the hell was at the door? It was a little difficult to get up now and since Edward was in the shower and couldn't answer the door I got up as quickly as I could but apparently I wasn't quick enough and the knocking started again, louder this time and it didn't stop.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." I muttered to myself as I reached the door. I opened the door slowly and a gasp escaped me as I saw who it was.

"Jacob!"

Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last time on The Donor**_

_I was only about ten minutes in to the film when there was a loud knock on the door. I sighed and put the film on pause. It was eight thirty at night, who the hell was at the door? It was a little difficult to get up now and since Edward was in the shower and couldn't answer the door I got up as quickly as I could but apparently I wasn't quick enough and the knocking started again, louder this time and it didn't stop._

_"Alright, alright, I'm coming." I muttered to myself as I reached the door. I opened the door slowly and a gasp escaped me as I saw who it was._

_"Jacob!"_

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked shock.

"What the hell am I doing here? What the hell are_ you_ doing here?" he asked

"What?" I asked frustrated as he wasn't making any sense. "No, you know what, I don't care! Just answer my question." I shouted demanding an answer.

"I'm here because of this." He said thrusting a sheet of paper into my hand. I grabbed it roughly off of him and began to read it to see what the fuck it was.

"Jacob you're not stopping this." I said as I realized it was the divorce papers. Unsigned.

"I don't think so Bella, you think I'm just going to let you divorce me when you're the one that makes all of the money? How am I supposed to keep up my lifestyle on my shitty paying job?" he asked in a disbelieving. Did he seriously think that his excuse was going to make me throw away the papers and jump into his arms? I was about to reply when I hear Edward descending the stairs.

"Hey baby. Did I hear someone knock on the door?" His muffled voice said and I turned to find him with a towel covering his head as he rubbed his hair dry. When I did reply he pulled the towel off of his face and looked over at me. When he saw who was at the door he rushed over to me and pulled me protectively behind him. I had showed him pictures of Jacob so he knew who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he spat at Jacob who did reply, he just fixed his eyes on Edward and my arms which were resting protectively over my swollen stomach.

"He doesn't want to sign the divorce papers." I said after minutes of silence. "I know it's late honey but maybe you should call Jasper and tell him to come over." I asked him. He held my gaze for a minute making sure I was ok and then left to make the call. I was instantly thankful that Alice and Jasper only live five minutes away and with the way Alice drove they would probably be here within minutes.

As if she heard me, minutes later Alice's car came speeding up the drive way and screeched to a halt right in front of the open door way. When Jasper climbed out of the car I heard Jacob inhale sharply.

"What the fuck! You can't fucking represent me but you can represent her." He shouted getting in Jaspers face.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked completely ignoring Jacob.

"Jacob refuses to sign the divorce papers because I wants to keep spending my money." I said leaning back into Edward. I was getting late and I was so tired. Sensing this Edward addressed the others.

"I'm taking Bella to bed, she's beat. How about we all meet at the diner tomorrow at twelve and talk this over." He suggested. Thankfully Jacob just nodded. He marched over to his car, slammed the door and went speeding out onto the road.

"Thanks for coming guys we really appreciate it." I heard Edward say as my eyes slid close.

Edward must have carried me to bed as the next thing I knew I was being jostled awake. It took me a while to realise where I was. I was lying on mine and Edwards bed and he was slowly and carefully trying to pull my pants down my legs but he obviously wasn't succeeding as he had woke me up.

"You know," I said my voice hoarse from my small period of sleep. "If you wanted to get into my pants all you had to do was ask." I told him acting serious. His head snapped up in shock and he began to blush.

"I wasn't… I didn't …" he rushed out tripping over his words. I was fully laughing now and he realised I was fucking with him. He got a little glimmer in his eye, which worried me and he yanked my jeans all the way off of my legs and threw them somewhere in the room . I didn't care where, my eyes were stuck on his and my breathing began to increase. Sensing this Edward slowly began to crawl up my body placing a sweet kiss on my stomach as he made his way up to my face.

"You're mean." He said pouting and I laughed.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I said seductively and he groaned as I pushed my hips up to rub against his growing arousal.

"God…Bella please stop." He gasped. "We need to go to sleep its late." He said and at his words I began to feel drowsy instead of aroused.

"Ok. I'll go to sleep if you promise we can pick this up tomorrow." I said slowly pressing my lips to his.

"I think I would be crazy not to agree to that promise." He said pressing his lips to mine firmly and then jumping up to remove his jeans and t-shirt so he was now only in his boxers. He sorted the cover so I was now under them and got in beside me. We both shifted so we were in a more comfortable position with him pressed up behind me his hand rested on my stomach.

"Goodnight babies." He whispered softly into my ear.

"Goodnight." I whispered back just as softly. _I love you. _I though as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Im soooooo sorry this has taken so long but school has been hectic but were coming up for summer so I will be posting a lot more.


	8. The diner

**Then next morning when Edward and I arrived at the diner everyone one else was already there. Jacob was shouting in Jaspers face as he calmly tried to tell him something. Not wanting to get stressed over this I walked over to the table pulling Edward with me and sat down. **

"Hey guys. Have you ordered yet? Im starving!" I said smiling, ignoring the glare that was coming from Jacobs direction.

After everyone had ordered we got down to business.

"So just because I signed a shitty little piece of paper I get nothing?" Jacob shouted. I was glad that the diner was somewhat deserted as I knew that wasn't the last time he would explode over something.

"Yes." Jasper replied. "It states that if you and Miss Swan separate due to infidelity and you were the one to cheat, then you get none of Bella's assets." he told Jacob calmly. I could see that Jacob was about to protest but he was interrupted by the food arriving. I happily yanked my plate from the waitresses hands and dived into my food. It wasn't until I had eaten two full pancakes I noticed everyone was staring at me and Edward was chuckling.

"what? I'm pregnant and hungry. This is allowed." I said and went back to demolishing my breakfast.

Once I had finished I leaned back on my chair and groaned. Edward copied me and rested his hand on my stomach. I smiled over to him and placed my hand over his. I heard Jacob huff and turned to glare at him for ruining our perfect moment.

"Look Jacob, would you do us all a favour and sign the damn papers? There is no way you can get out of this! Your not getting any of my money!" I said turning to Jasper. "tell him. For some reason he doesn't believe me."

"Shes right Jacob." he told him. Jacob yelled and slammed his hands down onto the table and a smirk appeared on his face.

"You know what. I'm not signing those papers because you don't have any proof!" he said, smiling as if he just won the lottery.

"Jacob, I'm a witness to it. You came in to my firm with some woman draped over you." he told him. Jacob was silent for a while. I turned to Edward and smiled he smiled back and gripped my hand. I hoped that his wouldn't take much longer as Edward and I had some bedroom activities to get back to. I smirked at that thought and he raised his eyebrow at me questioningly. I just smiled and lookers away from him. I looked over to the door of the diner and saw Jacob walk in. I looked at him in confusion as I handnt even noticed that he had left the table. He had a smile on his face which worried me.

"I just spoke to my lawyer and he said that it is fully legal for me to ask for couples therapy in order to stay together and support our child." he said looking triumphant.

"Excuse me! Our what?!" I screamed at him and I felt Edwards hand tighten in mine.

"Until you have proof that that baby isn't mine, you can divorce me. No judge is going to side with you on this." he sneered. I looked over to Jasper and my heart dropped at his facial expression. Jacob was right.

"Fine! I'll set up a doctors appointment for as soon as possible and as long as no harm will come to the baby I have a DNA test done. Even though there is no point and you know it Jacob! We haven't had sex in six months." I said beginning to feel dizzy. "now I'm going to leave because this is too stressful." I said as I got up and went to the car hoping Edward was following me. Even though I knew the truth I was still dreading the next few months.

* * *

I know it's short but I wanted to give you guys a little something before the new year.


End file.
